The Silence
by desertwolf4
Summary: While sitting in class, Edward can't hear a thing people are thinking. And it all started with a glance at the school's newest student transfering from La Push, Jacob Black. Slash. Jacob/Edward MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, my first time writing a fanfiction. Not sure, actually I don't think I did a very good job. I figured it was time I tried.

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

It was forbidden and Edward sure as hell knew it. Yet, there was something that kept drawing his gaze away from her, from Bella and too the new student standing at the front of the room. New? Ha, Edward knew exactly who it was. Jacob Black. Clearly, he had begged his father to come here in order to protect Bella from him. But their gaze met, vampire and werewolf, and for a split second Edward heard nothing. No sound, not even thoughts, everything was centered on the wolf.

It was forbidden and yet Edward still found himself staring as Jacob sat down beside him in the row of desks. Bella was thrilled, while he was just confused. Why had everything gone so quiet in that split second? Why, that was the big question. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, feeling someone's eyes on him other than Bella's. Slowly, barely moving his head, he glanced to the side, out of the corner of his eye. It was the wolf.

Edward's face remained emotionless as a piece of paper was pushed onto his desk. A note. Who else from but the wolf.

_Everything went quiet for you too? -Jacob_

With a sigh, Edward wrote back: **Why do you want to know? **

_Because your eyes glazed over when ours met. Don't you think that's just a bit odd?_

**Yes, but why are you bothering to ask me? If you're so curious why not ask your pack?**

_Like they would know why. I ask again vampire. Did everything go quiet?_

Edward paused, his pen gently touching the surface of the paper, leaving a big black blob. Should he answer truthfully? Or should he just tear up the piece of paper? He knew which he so desperately wanted to do, but… **Yes.**

_Follow after me in a minute or two._

With those words the werewolf stood up and went over to the clipboard at the front of the room, signing out to go to the bathroom. Edward just stared. Follow him? Should he? God, he didn't want to, but he wanted to know why the hell his powers were blocked out even more.

* * *

**Want to find out what happens next? Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **After many weeks. Many many weeks. I have come up with the next chapter! Yay! Anways, this was written on a train on the way to Salisbury in England during my adventure there. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, you see vampire it's like this." Edward's muscles tensed at the tone of Jacob's voice. At the harshness and bitterness. Not that Edward actually expected kind words to come from the werewolf's mouth. In fact if the wolf ever did say something 'kind' to him he probably would faint. "Your power and my link with the pack were blocked. Knocked out to put it simply for you."

"I don't need you to simplify things for me Black. I, unlike you, have passed high school on many an occasion," Edward replied sharply.

"But you do need to listen." His eyes widened as Jacob pinned him up against a tree. "The only time that this has happened before was with a conflict of powers between mates."

Time seemed to stop. Edward's gold eyes stared into Jacob's darkened ones for a split second. In that second, he knew that Jacob was telling the truth. No lie. And Jacob didn't seem happy about the situation one bit. Between…mates? No. No. No! Jacob and him?! No! It wasn't possible! With as much strength as he could muster, he shoved Jacob away from him and took off into the woods.

As his feet pounded on the ground he tried to forget the feel of Jacob's hands on his skin. The warmth that came from them. And how close they were…No. There was no way on earth that he was gay and there was no way in hell that he was Jacob's mate. He'd rather die than be with the wolf. And yet…in the back of his mind he couldn't seem to get Jacob out of his mind.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! Sorry again for the delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well okay the main reason for the delay in updates was death in my family. So...yeah aunt had brain cancer. Enough said. But here's the next chapter for you all! I'm going to start writing these in the morning before school cause that seems to work well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

What was wrong with him?! Why the hell was this happening to him?! No! There was no way in hell that he was Jacob's mate! But why…why did his mind continue to wander back to the image of the wolf's face, his eyes. Why did he want to run back to him, hear his opinion, or better yet be held in his arms. Something had to be wrong with him. There must be something wrong with-

"Edward? What's wrong?" The familiar voice startled him, his eyes darting up and meeting Alice's. Her hair was a mess and, from the look on her face, she clearly had not expected to see her 'brother' in such a state.

"Nothing Alice. Just going for a walk." Yes, lie. Lie to her, Jacob, and himself. It was nothing new to him. And Edward _knew_ that Alice would see the lie.

She scoffed her hands on her hips. "Edward Cullen do _not _tell me that it's nothing. I saw what your future holds. And I want to know what the hell happened."

"You first."

Alice's eyes narrowed, watching him, but never left his face.

_Edward gazed into the face of the person lying beside him. His hand rested on the other's bare chest burn from the heat of his skin, melting his cool composure. A small smile was on his lips as he placed his head on the other's chest, listening to the heart beat as his companion slept. A single sentence fell from Edward's lips as he allowed himself to drift off into space. "Goodnight…Jacob."_

His golden eyes looked to the ground. "Clearly I am going to end up lying in a bed half naked with a werewolf. Damn it Alice, your visions are messed up."

She looked taken aback. "What? No Edward my visions don't lie."

"Well this one did," he growled, his fists clenching. "Cause there is no way in hell that I would _ever_ act like that around a werewolf or even another guy!" Edward turned and walked away from her. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her, knew that her visions didn't lie. But he couldn't face the reality, didn't want to face it. Somehow. Somehow in the near future he would end up in bed with a werewolf.

* * *

**Reviews are loved ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is a warning to all of you lovely readers. I have exams in two weeks and as such will get swamped with work. Meaning chapters won't come up as often and if they do come up will either be poor quality or short. And I do me shorter than they are right now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Edward didn't know what to do. What to think. At the current moment he was standing on a ledge by the ocean. Yes, it was very close to La Push and the werewolves' territory, but at least to him, standing there and staring at the water was calming his nerves. The gentle soft noises were allowing him to think, to calm down and relax. Yet as his mind wandered to all he had learned, he wondered why the very idea of being with Jacob was not as appalling as it should be.

He should be horrified and disgusted, and want to do anything to get as far away from the werewolf as possible and yet…And yet here he was standing on the edge of the territory that Jacob and the others called home. There had to be something wrong with him.

"There isn't Edward." Slowly, Edward looked over his shoulder at the sound of the familiar voice. Jacob stood behind him, just watching, hands tucked into his jeans pockets. "If something was wrong with you, wrong with me, do you think that I would have told you? Do you really believe that if I just wanted to let this drop I wouldn't have? I would have kept it a secret so that you would never know. But I didn't. Something compelled me to tell you." A sigh passed over the werewolf's lips. "God, I must sound like a complete nut job…"

_You don't sound crazy…Not at all,_ Edward thought as he turned to face the other male; _I just wish that all of this wasn't so…so complicated. _It was just that, complicated. It just felt so odd, all of it did. And in his heart, Edward wasn't sure why he wasn't trying to run away again. Why his heart wasn't rejecting the thought of lying with Jacob. "You don't," Edward murmured quietly. He could hear the sound of Jacob's heart pounding in his chest, fast. Was he nervous? No, the wolf probably had just run several miles before he arrived.

"Look…Edward." For some reason hearing his name come from Jacob's lips sounded so much better than it did when anyone else says it. No other words came; their eyes were locked on each other. Edward knew what Jacob was thinking, what he wanted…

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Will this be worth the wait? I hope so. It's a long chapter! Enjoy my dears.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Edward didn't stop to talk to anyone when he walked in the front door of his home. The worried looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces were hard enough for him to bear that he didn't need to hear Rosalie's questions, Emmet's wonderings, or Alice's explanation of her latest vision. It was clear enough to him what her newest vision, if she even had one, was. Not to mention he could practically feel Jasper's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. If there was one thing Edward did not want to do it was talk to Jasper. It's not that he didn't like talking to him; but Jasper was the one person who if Edward told would go and tell Alice who would tell Esme who would tell Carlisle. Then the whole world would probably end up knowing that he, Edward Cullen, a vampire, let a werewolf…

_Stop it Edward. You think it, somehow one of them will end up knowing,_ he mentally scolded himself, turning and heading right into the bathroom just off of his room. With a click, he locked the door. For awhile he stared at himself in the mirror. Yep, he was still the same vampire; nothing on his face had changed. Nothing was different, except for maybe his perception of things. Like Bella…

God damn it what on earth was he going to do about her? She was still under the insane perception that he was attracted to her. And honestly, that was the last thing he was. Yes, he'd admit that Bella was pretty and nice, a klutz, but that couldn't be helped. No…It was the fact that if he told her, something in the back of his mind made him think that she would do something well…drastic? Like maybe that vision of her jumping off a cliff would come true. Though it would solve one problem…

Edward struck his cheek, hard, his head snapping to the side from the force of the slap. No, he should _not_ think like that. Bella dying would not solve anything. In fact it would probably end up causing more problems than fixing anything. Where the hell was his toothbrush? With a soft growl of frustration, he turned on the water in the sink and splashed his face with the ice cold water. He could remember how warm Jacob's cheek felt under his hand.

No, he had to keep those thoughts out of his mind. He had to; if he thought too much on it then he- The sound of his cell-phone going off caught his attention. He grabbed it and flipped it open. "Edward."

"Edward hi. Where did you go during school? You and Jacob left and never came back. Is everything okay?" Bella…

No, everything was not okay in fact it was the opposite of okay. How the heck was he supposes to tell her that the reason he left was because he was apparently Jacob Black's mate? Oh and let's not forget what had just happened!

"Yeah everything's fine. Jacob left and I wanted to see what made the wolf leave," Edward said simply.

"I saw you two passing notes." Damn it.

"What? You really think I was talking to him?" _Which I was. _"He wrote me a note first I was telling him to stop." _Okay, that's partially true. _"He left and, because he's _your _friend," –_and my mate_- "I went after him to apologize. That fine with you?"

"Oh…yeah. Is everything okay you sound stressed?"

"I'm fine Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward hung up before she could reply. His eyes closed and he rested his head against the cool glass of the window. Why must high school be so difficult? And why did it have to be _this_ time that he was having all the problems?

The sound of an approaching heart beat, a pleasant; no beautiful and tantalizing scent of blood reached his nose. With a glance out the window, the smallest hint of a smile formed on his face as he looked down at the large brown wolf. Jacob. Before he opened the window he unlocked the door to the bathroom and, with a graceful and skilled jump, landed outside in front of the wolf.

The wolf seemed to smile at him and took off away from the Cullen's house and Edward followed. Once they were several miles away, Edward paused; letting Jacob shift back and put his clothes back on. "You needed an escape no?" Jacob asked, moving closer to Edward, his dark eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes…thank god you came." Edward said with a sigh, his gaze dropping.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt a wave of heat consume his body as Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward. He looked up into the wolf's face. "Why?" Jacob asked him softly.

"Bella…I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her…" Edward admitted his gaze on the ground again.

Jacob tilted his head up, his dark eyes meeting Edward's gold ones. "She doesn't have to know yet," Jacob whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Edward's lips.

At first his eyes widened, but slowly they closed, his arms wrapping around Jacob's neck, letting the wolf kiss him. Yes…it was forbidden but it didn't matter to him anymore.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Chapter Six! Yes I know it's late. I had a bad day Sunday and Monday. College stuffs. No big deal though. So I should have a new chapter for you guys tonight! Read on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

It was surreal. That was the only way to describe the whole situation. Surreal, a dream, unrealistic. There was no way that moments ago his lips had been pressed against those of Jacob Black's, his arms around his neck. There was just no one on earth that that had been real. And yet he could still feel the tingle that the kiss had left behind. The longing for those lips to return lingered. And what sucked the most, was the realization that it was the next morning, it was raining, and he had to go to school.

Correction, he was in school and sitting in biology right next to Bella. And, no matter how desperately he tried to tune it out, she continually asked him if he was okay and if something was wrong. No nothing was wrong. He made out with his mate last night and might have had a very interesting dream about said mate. But other than that he was perfectly fine. However if she kept up with the questions he might throttle her…

"Yes Bella I'm sure I'm fine," he muttered for what had to be the twentieth time. Silently, he prayed that it would be the last time. And it was because someone up there was smiling on him and the bell rang. He grabbed his books and almost ran out of the room. Normally, he'd go to lunch, but there was something (and someone) much more intriguing standing just off in the woods behind the school. "You cut class," Edward accused the wolf leaning against the tree.

"Missed last nights patrol, was too busy watching something far more interesting," Jacob said in a low voice, a lopsided grin on his face. "So had to go this morning."

"Turning into a stalker are we?" Edward teased poked the werewolf's shoulder. The wolf only smiled and pulled the vampire to him. "Glad you find me more interesting."

"Mmm yes and far more beautiful," Jacob purred, nuzzling Edward's neck, his breath warm on Edward's cold skin. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Only if you explain to Carlisle why I cut class again."

"Only if it means you start the conversation."

Edward laughed softly and smiled almost shyly at Jacob. "I'd do that for you in a heartbeat," he replied softly, pecking a small kiss on Jacob's lips. A small pause before their lips met again in a soft gentle kiss. _If this is a dream don't wake me up,_ Edward thought his hands resting on Jacob's shoulders.

But it was not meant to be as a gasp, a cry of "Edward!" reached his ears. Oh, god he knew that voice. His eyes were shut tight as he pulled away from Jacob, turned and opened his eyes, staring right into the brown ones of Bella. He. Was. Screwed.

* * *

**Reviews are LOVED! Give me ideas people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **You guys gave me lots of reviews and here's result! Two chapters in one day! Yay! *claps* Well I hope you like it. Tell me what you think as always.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Staring at Bella, almost a thousand different things sped through Edward's head at the speed of light. Should he lie? Tell her the truth? Be blunt or gentle? Or best of all, make her disappear? Though the last of all those questions was definitely seemed the right idea at the moment, in some deep dark place in Edward's mind he knew he couldn't kill her. Killing a human was so far against the rules that it wasn't even funny. He just…he just didn't want to actually sit her down and tell her himself. Oh, why couldn't Alice swoop in and save him? Right, she was probably pissed at him for his earlier comments. "Bella…" Edward said softly, a frown on his face.

"Don't 'Bella' me Edward Cullen! Don't even try to pretend like I didn't just see what I did," she yelled at him. Her words had such bite, such venom to them, so filled with hate.

Edward felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you later Edward," Jacob whispered softly to him, and turned walking off.

An uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach. Great, now he was alone with her! Jacob should have stayed with him to help him against what was probably going to prove to be a screaming match. Blaming and loud. "Bella please just let me explain." A part of him hoped that she would just listen, but the more realistic part, said she wouldn't.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you to been shacking up behind my back?!" She yelled and Edward was beginning to feel mortified.

"Bella stop. Everyone will hear…" Edward said slowly, softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet along with Bella's friends. He had never bothered to learn their names.

"Answer me Edward."

His eyes narrowed at her and moved towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. She had gone too far, she was bossing him around like she owned him. No one owned him, no one except for well Jacob. "I don't have to tell you anything, but if it will make you shut the hell up I'll tell you," he growled lowly at her. "Only for a couple of days. Yes I did say days. Jacob imprinted on me so I have no control over it and I don't want to anymore! I _like_ spending time with him. And I _love_ kissing him. Everything about him makes me feel like I haven't had before. So shut up and get away from me. I'm done."

Bella backed away from him, tears in her eyes. "Y-you bastard! You lying son of a bitch!" It was by that time Alice and the others had come over to him. "You are all the same! I hate you!"

Her words stung worse than anything he had felt before. Hate…there it was. Bella Swan hated him. He could hear Alice and the others talking to him, feel them shaking him. It was a moment before he did anything. Suddenly, he shoved them all away and bolted into the woods.

Edward came to a rest by the cliff near La Push, tears falling down his face. Oh he was in deep shit now. Now, there was no doubt that his whole family knew meaning that Carlisle would do.

"Edward…"

The vampire turned, took one look at Jacob and ran to him. The werewolf wrapped his arms about him, stroking his hair as Edward cried into his chest. What on earth was he going to do now?

* * *

**Reviews are loved! **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Gah! I'm sorry it's so short you guys. Well, shorter than what the past couple of chapters have been, but I've been distracted and stressed so...yeah. Anyways hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Edward could hear the heated voices that floated up to Jacob's room from downstairs. His father was yelling loudly, cursing if Edward was hearing correctly. But his mind was not processing the words completely; too much was racing through his jumbled mind. Much of it having to do with the fact that he was fairly certain that he was comfortably sitting on a certain werewolf's bed. The whole room smelled like him, made his senses tingle with…with longing? The word didn't seem right. And yet…

He looked up at Jacob as he entered the room, closing his bedroom door behind him with a soft click. For a moment, the wolf didn't look at him, but eventually their eyes met, and Jacob's seemed to be dancing for joy. The wolf moved to his side, sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him. "It is unheard of for a vampire to live in La Push or pack territory. But," Jacob paused as he pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead. "An exception is being made for the mate of a werewolf."

Edward smiled softly, resting his head on Jacob's shoulder. Well, that was one less thing that he had to worry about. He had a place where he could stay and feel safe. And, in all honesty, he felt safer with Jacob next to him than with anyone else. But the sense of dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach from the knowledge that now without a doubt his whole family knew that he was with Jacob, that his heart, mind, body, and soul belonged to the breed that they were taught to hate and to fight. And Bella…God he didn't even want to think about what she could be doing. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if she went around and told everyone that he was some kind of man-whore. Edward placed a hand to his head; a consistent and pursuing headache was forming.

He felt Jacob rub his back softly and he leaned against the wolf, eyes closed. The soft beat of Jacob's heart calmed his nerves some, his slightly earthy scent made him relax a bit. "I don't know what I'm going to do Jacob," he said softly, listening to his heart.

"Edward…right now I honestly believe that you shouldn't go home. And no I'm not just saying that. If your family knows about us now as you believe they do, they won't be happy. That much I can say not to mention if they hear Bella's side of the story…" Jacob trailed off and Edward shut his eyes tighter.

Yes, what if they hear her side of the story already? What if she completely lied about everything? And what if…somehow _they_ found out about him and Jacob? Edward didn't want to think about the result.

* * *

**Reviews (and reviewers) are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **It's another short chapter! My god I'm sorry for the short chapters. I have exams coming up meaning lots of projects and lots of studying and such. So till next week I won't be updating much. I'm sorry! ^-^ But I will still try and get decent chapters up every so often!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Thank god for Jake's father for not forcing him to go to school. In fact, if he had been forced to set foot in the evil establishment, Edward would have screamed or tried to through himself off the roof of the building. Or better yet through a huge fit until they wouldn't want him at school. The list of options was endless. Instead the day was spent on the beach, despite the chill in the air. The weather didn't faze him much at all.

The cold water lapped at their feet as they walked along the wet sand, hand in hand their fingers laced together. They were alone and alone they could be together. And nothing else mattered besides that. Edward had been introduced to the pack and none of them were happy about him being there, but…they were tolerating him to say the least.

"Edward…" Edward's muscles tensed at the familiar voice, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde haired doctor. Damn it how could he have been so stupid to think that Carlisle wouldn't try to find him and talk to him? Of course he would of course he would try to find him. "Could we talk?"

"Only if Jake can stay," Edward said sharply turning to face Carlisle, his hand still in Jake's. Carlisle nodded and Edward sighed softly. "What is it?"

"You must be cautious. If the Volturi get wind of this they will come and kill you both." The severity of the words, the sincerity startled Edward to the bone. It was true if they found out…they would kill them…

"I know Carlisle," he knew his voice sounded harsher than he meant it too. "Is Bella…?" he started to ask, but his voice faded not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"She's upset and furious, I suggest you stay away from her, but, as your father, I would like you to keep up with school…As I'm sure Jacob's father wants the same for him."

Leave it to Carlisle to bring up school. Edward felt Jacob tense slightly beside him and couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. "I'll go tomorrow Carlisle, promise…"

Edward's eyes widened as Carlisle moved over to him and hugged him fondly. "I'll always be proud of you Edward. And I'll do whatever I can to help you," he whispered in Edward's ear before his gaze turned to Jacob. "You hurt him it's your throat. Understood?"

"Crystal," Jacob said with a grin, his arm around Edward's waist.

Edward smiled as they watched Carlisle walk off. At least one person was on his side. At least one member of his family cared. It made the darkness that was ever looming in the back of his mind, brighten.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! More I get more likely the chapters will come sooner! Ideas are loved.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Ha! A long chapter! And I bet you people didn't think that I could make a good long chapter. Also, please note before reading this that this chapter does NOT start out in Edward's point of view. Want to know who? Well guess you'll have to read it to figure it out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten **

The milky burgundy eyes were hidden behind their curtains, remembering, thinking back to former time and a former place. Back to when he had first encountered the Cullen family, or more specifically, Carlisle Cullen. He could remember the astonishment on the younger male's face when they had first met, the seer shock in those once blue eyes. Yes, it was during the war they had first met…in England yes that was the place. It was during the war…had to have been considering what good skills the twenty-three year old Carlisle seemed to have on the battle field. Now, it hadn't been a horrible battle, but there was a lot of fighting, and the poor Cullen boy had been horribly injured while trying to help some wounded soldier. How low could the pathetic humans get? Attacking an infirmary tent. It sickened him to the bone.

It had always been like that, the war was the perfect time to either add humans to their race, or find ones for a suitable dinner. And that night in particular had been his turn to search the hospital….

_The dim room was thick with the smell of blood and of death. Moans and groans of the dying men never seemed to stop even as the nurses and doctors rushed about trying to save as many of them as they could. It was a horrible sight to behold, but he was there for a reason. His family needed food and it was his turn to pick for them. _

_No one noticed him. Who would? It wasn't like any of them were conscious enough to see him despite being dressed in rather elegant clothes. Most of the men in the beds were either dead or soon would be. God, there was no one who seemed good enough to be called a meal. But he paused in front of one bed surrounded by curtains. That was odd; none of the other patients got that privilege. His eyes darted to the paper with the patient's name on it. _Carlisle Cullen. Doctor. Cannon Fire, _he read silently to himself._ _Well, if that wasn't one hell of a description they didn't even say what had happened to this 'Carlisle'. Cannon fire? So what did he have like his leg blown off from cannon fire? Curiosity peeked; he gently, slowly spilled through the curtains to where the patient was._

_If his heart would beat, it would have skipped several, if he needed to breath, his breath would have caught in his chest. Carlisle Cullen could not have been much older than his early twenties, there was no way possible that he was any older than that. His milky eyes traveled over the rather still form of the male in front of him. The pants that he had seen on every patient in here covered the lower half of his body. The lean torso was covered with a bloody bandage. Pale, light blond hair fell into his face, matted with blood and dirt. And behind the eye lids, he could only imagine what color eyes lay behind them._

"_W-Who are you?" The soft and sudden sound of a voice caught his attention and brought him back out of reality. Carlisle Cullen gazed wearily at him with baby blue eyes. The boy forced himself to sit up, to lean against the wall. "Y-you're not a doctor."_

_In that instant, he felt a pang of pain in his chest at the thought that this boy was soon to die like the rest. But, he had to choose his words carefully. "No, I am not a doctor young Cullen, but I can save your life."_

"_How?" Carlisle's voice was soft and sounded oh so beautiful with his English accent. The blue eyes stared with disbelief, without trust, and yet…a glimmer of hope. "Why should…I listen to you when they can't even save me?" He asked, some strength in his voice, but it was fading and fast._

_Gracefully, he sat on the edge of Carlisle's bed, his hand touching the boy's. His eyes saw the future; saw the boy as one of them. "All you have to do is close your eyes, and trust me," his voice was calm, soft, alluring. Their eyes met and the silence lasted only for a moment longer. _

_A smile formed on his lips as Carlisle whispered, "Okay." Carlisle closed his eyes, letting his body relax. He carefully pulled the human into his lap and tilted his head back. "W-what's your name?" _

_He paused his lips just hovering over the boy's flesh, his scent alone driving him insane. "My name…is Aro," he whispered in his ear, before returning to his neck. He waited a moment; waiting to see of Carlisle would still go through with it. When he said nothing, Aro bit down on his neck as gently as he could, his fangs piercing his skin. Aro gave Carlisle life, by ending it. _

Aro couldn't help but laugh at the memory. He had received hell when he had returned to the Volturi for turning a human, but more so for not bringing any food. His fingers combed through his raven locks, his head tilted to the side. It wasn't till just then he realized how much he actually did miss the Cullen boy, no he missed his Carlisle.

When his own ancient telephone, one of the old Victorian style ones, started to ring, Aro instantly snatched it up. "Aro," he said in a curt harsh voice. But his eyes widened at who replied.

"Hello…Aro. It's me." Oh dear sweet god it was Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" He replied already on his feet and ready to leave.

"I need you to come to Forks…right away."

Aro hung up, not needing to reply. Carlisle knew him, he knew he would come. Something was wrong and he was leaving to help him.

"Next time you tell me to come to school remind me about this day," Edward said with a groan as he leaned his head against Jacob's shoulder as the werewolf drove the motorbike back to La Push. He felt Jacob laugh and say something, but he didn't hear the reply over the roar of the bike.

The school day had been hell, completely hell. Bella, the lying little bitch, had spread a rumor that he had been sleeping around with any guy who would have him and that he had been cheating on her and blah blah blah. After receiving nothing but shit from basically the entire student body (and most of the teachers as well) he walked into the office, Jacob following behind him, and dropped out of the school.

As Jacob slowed the bike to a stop Edward frowned. Was something wrong? He looked over the wolf's shoulder and thought he was going to be sick right then and there. Carlisle was standing in the road, but that wasn't what was making his stomach do the flip flops, no. It was the fact that beside him stood Aro Volturi. And they were staring right at the pair of them. Shit, as if the day hadn't been a living hell enough.

* * *

**Reviews are really loved~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Life has been completely crazy and so yeah...now that I am sitting in my free period at school with nothing to do I am writing again! Yay! So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Everything was happening way too fast and all at once, his mind couldn't process all the events and all the words that had been said in such a short span of time. Aro of the Volturi had come to pay a visit to him on request from Carlisle. What the hell? Why on earth would Carlisle ever call Aro? He wouldn't, not the Carlisle that Edward knew, in fact he was sure Carlisle would rather drop dead than willingly talk with one of the Volturi.

But he had and there was so much more to the whole situation now than meets the eye. Edward could almost sense something between the two older vampires, it was very faint, but there was something there. Just what that something was, Edward hadn't the slightest idea. And what's more Aro had come to simply talk, not to punish and/or kill Edward and Jacob for being with each other. What the hell was going on?

Aro had given him very firm instructions to not leave La Push under any circumstances. Not for family or friends, not even to hunt. If he needed blood he was to go on a hunt with the werewolves, but always have an escort. And, most important of all, he was to never tell anyone about him and Jacob if he could avoid it. According to Aro there were vampires out there who would find their actions and relationship an act of treason to which the punishment is death.

Something about those words sent a chill down Edward's spine, even as he lay in the warm arms of the werewolf. Someone out there, someone, anyone out there could be one of the vampires who now wanted him dead. Was it really safe to stay there? Or would it be safer for everyone…if he and Jacob vanished? Or just himself? If he was gone then Jake would be safe from the vampires.

Edward listened to the calm and steady breathing coming from the werewolf, his ear pressed against Jake's bare chest, the wolf's arms around him, holding him protectively. The words that Aro had said to him were still ringing clear in his mind. He wanted to run away for if he ran Jake would be safe from the vampires and the vampire hunters who wanted him dead.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! Oh and please please please please please please give me some ideas for this story. Or I'll get super writer's block. Which won't be good at all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to think of what to write for this chapter and/or took me forever to write it! I really did run out of ideas for it so...Yeah I am sorry and I promise the next chapter will be better! And hopefully longer as well. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was early, the birds still safely asleep, the stars still dancing in the night sky when Edward woke that morning. Tears were trickling down his cheeks as he slipped out of Jake's arms and out of the bed. Silently, Edward pulled clean clothes onto his bare, his fingers reaching into his pocket and grasping a crumpled ten dollar bill that was there. It wasn't much, but it was enough for a bus ticket out of town and out of La Push. Edward didn't know where he would go as he quietly left the house and started to run back into town.

When he arrived at the bus department, the lady behind the counter selling the tickets gave him a strange look when he asked for a ticket to Canada. But, the lady reluctantly gave it to him and told him what gate to go to. As soon as she had given him his change, Edward was gone already heading towards the gate. He wore a sweatshirt with a hood and long black pants. If he had to go out in sunlight he would rather not explain why his skin was glowing and shimmering. The bus was boarding as Edward arrived at the gate. He gave the man a ticket and got onto the bus. From the bus he would have to get on another bus and another until he reached Canada. But if he got too bored of the ride, Edward would just get off at one of the stops and run the rest of the way there.

He took a seat in the very back of the train, his eyes resting on his hands in his lap as the tears returned to his eyes. Over and over again he tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. That by leaving he was saving Jake from the wrath of the Volturi, and yet…in the process of doing that, Edward knew that he was breaking both of their hearts. As someone else sat down beside him, he leaned his head against the window, his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. When in reality his mind was wandering, and his heart was breaking.

It had only been a couple of hours when the bus got to its first rest stop. Edward couldn't take staying on the bus any longer so when the bus began to pull away, he hid in the rest room. There was a motel not too far away that Edward went too. He knew he wouldn't have enough for a room, but perhaps the owner would take pity on him. Before he could even open his mouth, the owner held up a key. "I help my own kind, I help runaways, I take care of those who need help. The room and your stay is on me," the large balding man said to him and Edward looked at him stunned. A vampire.

Edward grasped the key in his fingers and left the lobby area. He found the room with the number that was marked on the key in his hand and unlocked the room, going inside. It was small, a bed, T.V., dresser, closet, and small bathroom was all it had. And it smelled like burnt chocolate and smoke. Once he closed and locked the door, Edward sat down on the bed staring at the wall. A groan passed over his lips as his stomach began to churn. In an effort to keep his stomach calm, he crawled onto the bed and lay down, turning on the T.V. After finding nothing to watch, he put on the movie selection and ordered 'Sleepy Hallow' to watch. It was probably the worst choice. The movie was bloody, but so good. Halfway through it Edward is the bathroom doubled over the toilet, his stomach heaving with the effort of getting everything that was in it, out. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like he hadn't eaten in a while. He had recently, on the last hunt that Jake and the others did…

_God,_ Edward thought as he stood up and glanced at himself in the mirror. _Please let it just be like…food poisoning…_He washed his mouth out and flushed the toilet going back to the bed. Edward curled up hugging the pillow, again watching the movie, but only partially. His mind was worried about how he had become sick, and he was desperately missing Jake. _Please, let me be okay. And please, let him forgive me…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are loved!**

**Note:** I need ideas if you guys don't want this story to end sadly (for example how Romeo and Juliet ends). However, _my_ idea is that Edward gets pregnant. I think it would be a good idea cause it would create the drame that I would need to keep this story going. But! Tell me what you think and/or give me ideas! I need them! Please? I'll give you a cookie~

~Desert.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **It's the chapter you have all been waiting for! Edward Cullen learns _why_ he has been feeling so sick! Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Whatever was making him sick was _not_ food poisoning or stomach flu or any other sort of thing like those things. It was only and steadily worrying him more. Not to mention that the loneliness was still there. The tears always returned every night without fail as did the memories and thoughts of his love. _Jake_, Edward thought as the tears kept falling down his cheeks, hugging a pillow. The caretaker of the motel was taking good care of him, always making sure he had food and everything he would need. And by everything he did mean everything. Soap and shampoo, towels, blood packets from a blood bank apparently or something like that. But...even those simple kind gestures were nothing to help the pain that was in his heart. He missed Jake so much.

There was a knock on the door, and Edward got to his feet with a soft groan of pain. His joints were stiff from having been laying around for days. It took him a couple of seconds to get to the door, but when he finally reached it, his shaking hand grasped the door knob and he opened the door. The figure beyond the door made Edward's eyes widen. The dark black hair, the dark eyes. That scent he knew all too well. "Jake," Edward said softly, stepping back as the werewolf entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Edward braced himself for a tongue lashing from the wolf, but found himself wrapped up in Jacob's arms. The werewolf buried his face in Edward's neck, his body shaking with silent sobs. "G-god Edward don't you ever scare me like that again...Do you know how frightened I was?" Edward didn't reply. "Edward...what possibly put the thought in your mind that it would be for the best if you left me...?"

His eyes dropped as he leaned against the werewolf, his hands gripping his shirt. "I'm sorry...I didn't want anything to happen to you Jake. It would...it would destroy me. And the Volturi...they would kill you. I don't care if Aro didn't seem like it. The others would." Edward's voice was soft. "I'm...I'm so sorry Jake."

Jake shook his head, holding Edward close to him. "Shh, it's alright I'm not mad at you Edward." For a while they stayed like that, Edward leaning against the werewolf, and Jake holding the vampire. Then, Jacob pulled back and looked at Edward with a curious look in his eye. "You...something's changed about you Edward. You smell...like two people..."

A frown formed on Edward's lips. "What do you mean Jake?" He looked at the werewolf worried suddenly. How could he smell like two people? That wasn't possible was it...?

"Edward how have you been feeling? Sick, tired, hungry? Sore in anyway? Stomach sick?" Jacob asked and when Edward nodded a soft frown formed on the werewolf's face. For a moment he didn't say anything then his eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head. "It...can't be."

"What is it?" Edward asked suddenly very worried. "Jacob?" he asked again a frown gracing his features as he watched the werewolf sit on the bed.

"Edward...I think...I think you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant."

The word made Edward's eyes widened as it flew through his mind. Pregnant? How the hell could he be pregnant?! Well yeah he knew _how_ he could have become...it...but how on earth was it possible? "I thought it was a legend...But when I was little I was told if a wolf should ever imprint on someone of the same gender, the submissive one would gain the ability to become pregnant..."

He was...He had to get home. He needed to see Carlisle. Screw Aro if he was still there he needed his father. "Jake...I...I wanna go home."

Jacob nodded and went outside. Edward followed and watched with wide eyes as the werewolf shifted into the form of a large brown wolf. _Get on Edward,_Jake told him. Slowly, Edward climbed onto the werewolf's back and held on. Jake took off running as fast as he could back to La Push to talk to his father and to get Carlisle.

* * *

**Reviews are most definetly loved!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Well I'm back from Anime Boston! It was a blast and I might just have to right some new fanfics cause of uber inspiration! Anyways, here's a new chapter for you lovely readers ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

They hadn't gone back to the Cullen's residence; Edward wasn't quite ready to face his family about this. Instead they were at La Push, in the Black's house, Edward upstairs in Jake's room. He felt sick, sore, and very cold after the run back to La Push, but nerves filled his stomach as he could hear Jake downstairs with his father arguing about something. Edward knew almost exactly what that something was as his fingers dropped to his stomach. There was silence for a moment then. "Edward could you come downstairs for a moment," Billy called up to him.

Edward took a deep breath and slowly made his way downstairs. In the living room was Billy and Jake, no one else. Right then what was going on was a family matter, not a pack matter. He watched as the werewolf moved over to his side and took his hand. His eyes widened as Jake slipped a silver and gold band onto his ring finger. Set in the center of the band was a small moonstone. "In the eyes of our pack, with this ring, you are one of us," Jake whispered in his ear and held his hand, interlocking their fingers. Slowly, he was led outside were, to Edward's complete shock and increase of nerves, stood the rest of the pack. Edward followed Jake's gaze to Sam's face and the leader nodded. Granted, Sam did not seem happy about this at all, but he had to deal with it.

But suddenly, the crowd grew silent and Edward felt Jake stiffen beside him. Again, he followed Jake's gaze and his eyes landed on. _Oh gods…why are they here?_ Edward thought as he saw none other than his family moving ever closer towards them. No wonder the werewolves got so tense so suddenly.

"No one is to harm them," Sam growled at the members of his pack but moved forward to meet the vampires. The rest of the pack made sure there was a wall between them, and Edward and Jacob. No one would let anything happen to a member of the pack, even if that member just so happened to be a vampire. "What are you doing here? What made you even think that you'd receive a warm welcome here?" Sam asked them, his voice low, his eyes staring directly into Carlisle's.

"We are here because one of our own is here. We wish to see him, we have been very worried. May we?" Carlisle's voice was calm, his hand in Esme's. All of them were looking directly at Edward. Even Bella was there; why she was Edward had no idea.

Sam glanced back at Jake and Edward. Edward hid his face in Jake's shoulder. Right then Edward would have rather been anywhere but there. "He does not appear to want to see you though. I think it best, if you would leave before we have to make you do so."

"You have no say over what we can and cannot do Sam. We want to see him and we have every right to," Carlisle said, his normally calm appearance was shaking ever so slightly with anger. "Let us see him."

Again Sam turned to face Edward and Jacob waiting for an answer. "One…at a time. Not all at once," Edward whispered to Jacob, his head resting on the werewolf's shoulder. He wasn't sure that he could deal with his family all at once. Jacob nodded, and glanced at Sam. Edward knew they were using the link that the members of the pack had to tell Sam what he wanted.

"You may," Sam told the vampires, but when they started forward, the wolf held up his hand. "Only one at a time. Jacob will be present and if any of you make Edward upset, you are gone. Understood?" The group of vampires nodded, some (most likely Emmett) grumbling at the answer.

Edward let Jacob lead him inside, and sat beside him on the couch. For a moment they waited in silence wondering…who would be first and who wouldn't come in at all. The silence was broken as the door opened and the first person walked inside.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Love me! I give you TWO chapters in one day! And there shall be more soon! I actually started writing a new one! And look below at the end of this chapter for a poll about what you would like to see happen. Remember, I has final say ] Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The visits were little short of hell. That was the best way to describe them. Rosalie didn't even bother to visit him. Jasper came in and they just sat there for an awkward five minutes before he too left. Esme couldn't stop crying. Edward wasn't sure if Emmett was happy for him, or just plain confused about the whole situation. Alice, of course, had already known and had actually bought him a congratulations card, and his favorite music CDs from home. But it was the last two that was making Edward's stomach churn with uneasy nerves.

The door opened and in walked the last person that Edward (and Jacob) wanted to see right then. The one, the only, Bella Swan. Of course, she looked upset, but Edward could tell by the way that Jasper looked as Bella walked past him on the way out, that she was completely furious. As soon as the door closed, she glared at the both of them. "You foul sick bastards," she snarled at them and Edward tightened his grip on Jacob's hand. "First you both betray me, the guy I liked and one of my best friends. Then, Edward suddenly vanishes! And now…now this?! God! You both are the worst people on the face of the planet! That child won't even be right. I hope it and you both fucking die," she snarled at them.

In the next instant Jacob was in front of her, his eyes blazing with rage. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me or Edward like that again. Don't you _dare_ threaten the life of our child. Get out you pathetic piece of shit. Get out now." There was so much rage in Jacob's voice that it made Edward shudder with fear. The door opened with a loud bang. And, to Edward's surprise, Emmett and Sam walked into, grabbing Bella and pulling her out.

_Perhaps Emmett does care…_Edward thought, the couch sinking down as Jacob took his place beside Edward again. The door, which had not been closed, creaked shut as the final visitor walked in, Carlisle Cullen. The vampire sat down across from them, his hands in his lap. Carlisle was the only one who Edward was actually looking forward to seeing. "Carlisle," he said softly.

For a moment, the other vampire didn't say anything, but then he stood up and moved over to Edward, sitting beside him and hugging him like only a father could. Edward hugged him back, quiet tears falling down his cheeks. "Edward…shh it's alright Edward. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby alright?" Carlisle's words calmed him some and Edward glanced up into Carlisle's face. "I'll be there for you as your father, and your doctor. If…that is alright with Mr. Black of course."

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Jacob, who nodded. "I am very sure that Edward would much rather you help him than someone he doesn't know," Jacob said, his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Yes, it's fine with me. I'll let Sam know and we'll make arrangements."

But, before Carlisle could reply, Edward interrupted him. "But what about…the Volturi? And Aro? What about them? They won't…they won't try anything will they?" His voice was filled with worry, his hands gripping Carlisle's jacket.

"No," Carlisle replied as he shook his head. "I don't believe they will. Least, Aro doesn't think so and I'd trust him out of all the others. Don't worry Edward. Nothing will happen to you two or the baby." There was a small smile on his lips as Carlisle looked directly at Jacob. "And you two have my blessing, over your relationship, and your child."

Nothing. Nothing that had been said to him all day made him cry so much as what Carlise did. It meant so much to him to hear him say that. So much that, in fact, Edward felt for the first time in a long while, that he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder and be worried about what they thought of him. They didn't matter, just the fact that Carlisle didn't turn him away, wasn't upset or angry at him, and didn't hate him made everything alright.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! And now it's poll time!**

What would you like to see happen?

1. Edward gets kidnapped by James

2. Bella tries to kill Edward's baby

3. The Volturi get involved and battle begins

4. Aro dies and the truth about Carlisle and Aro is revealed in the battle (for those of you who haven't read my other twilight fanfic)

Rank them and tell me which you want or what others you would like to see!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **The polls are in! The winning choices are *opens envelope* Bella tries to kill the baby and James kidnaps Edward! Okay! It's decided, I shall create a plot line that deals with those two things. Who knows maybe I'll include the other two later. Most people I think didn't want choice 3 + 4 cause they were similar to the fourth book. Anyways, on with the story! And watch out sooner or later I will be asking for baby names.

And there is a possibility that I will soon be switching between Jacob and Edward's point of views. Yay or Nay?

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The months were slowly dragging by, or at least they seemed to be. Edward was becoming rather tired of feeling sick at least once a day. Not to mention the special diet he had to follow to ensure the baby would get the best nutrition possible, and Edward followed it without a fuss. The diet was one of Carlisle's own designs, making sure that both Edward and the baby would stay healthy. Since everything, other than blood, tasted like sandpaper, Carlisle mixed crushed up vitamins in a blender with blood until it was well mixed, and Edward had to eat raw red meat once every two days. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. The only reason for the special diet was that no one really knew what to expect, it wasn't as though this was a common thing, a vampire carrying the child of a werewolf.

But other than the odd diet, things were relatively good. Edward was officially a part of the pack, despite the fact that he was a vampire, and Carlisle was never given any trouble when he came to visit Edward to give him check ups. Nothing was really a problem, except that Edward was beginning to need new shirts, all of his were becoming too small, and Alice was having a great time buying him all new tops. He was fairly certain that she was just glad to do something to be able to help him, even if it was just doing his clothes shopping. And yet…despite all the good things that were happening around him, an uncomfortable knot was forming in the back of his stomach, a feeling that someone was watching him, following him. That sense, that feeling scared him.

The soft touch of Jacob's hand on his shoulder brought him back down to earth, back to reality. He smiled gently at the werewolf, the sounds of the beach filling his ears. The towel was soft on his skin as he continued to lay there on the towel. His fingers reached up and touched Jacob's cheek, the wolf placing his own hand over Edward's. "You okay? You went quiet for a while," Jacob said in a hushed tone. He moved his fingers to Edward's hair toying with it.

For a moment, Edward didn't reply, simply enjoying the touch. "I was just thinking about thinks Jake, that's all," he told him as Jacob moved to Edward's slightly swollen stomach, his fingers caressing the bare skin. A smile formed on Edward's lips, his fingers brushing over the back of Jacob's hand. Nothing could ruin that moment. Their eyes met and Jacob leaned down, their lips touching for a moment. Edward couldn't be happier as Jake lay beside him, his hand resting on his stomach, the hand warm against his cold skin.

A loud and sudden bang, broke the peaceful silence, causing Edward to jump slightly, startled. Almost on instinct he curled up around his stomach, pressing closer to Jake, the werewolf's muscles tensing. That sound…had sounded so much like a gun shot…too much like a gun shot…

Jacob sat up, his hand on Edward's shoulder, his eyes scanning over the surrounding area. Something was wrong, something wasn't right…But…but what? Edward felt his stomach churn as Jacob pulled away moving towards the edge of the forest, but never too far away from Edward.

There was another loud bang, and Edward's vision went completely white as a blinding pain shot through his shoulder. He heard Jacob roar his name, could hear his footsteps pounding on the ground, and could feel someone picking up him. The stranger who held him began to move, to run away. As soon as his vision was clear enough he glanced up and his eyes widened in pure fear. James…Oh dear god…

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**

**Oh lookie another poll! Please answer:** Should Edward and Jacob have...

1. A boy

2. A girl

3. Twins (identical)

4. Twins( non-identical)

Despite not being anywhere NEAR the point of the birth yet I am asking anyways ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** So, I wrote this chapter while watching the "Twilight" movie. It was quite fun. But distracting so yeah it's not as long as I would have liked it to be. Oh well. It was cool. And this is also short cause I was experimenting with writing in Jacob's point of view. Tell me what you thought of it so I know if I should keep writing in Jacob's point of view. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next couple should be longer with school coming to an end.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The fear and panic that raged through Edward's body was overwhelming, consuming him. While James, who smelled of smoke and foul blood, was no longer holding him, his hands and legs were bound so tightly with rope they were cutting into his skin, making it raw and very painful. He kept his eyes down, wincing as the truck they were in went over bumps in the road. Why they were in a truck, Edward didn't know, for a vampire running was faster. They had stopped only once and he thought he heard someone get in, but he didn't know.

He shivered beneath the thin blanket he was given, his legs hugged to his chest, he wanted to go home so badly…so…so very badly. Tears fell down his cheeks and he rubbed at them, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that he was crying that he was scared. Edward curled up into a tight ball, as tight a ball as he could, and pulling the blanket around him, trying to keep himself warm.

There was nothing that could describe the emotional overload that was flooding through his veins. Someone…a vampire, had stolen what was most precious. Edward. _His_ Edward. Right from under his nose, right in front of him! So fast he couldn't do anything to stop him. Edward's scent had filled his nose the moment the sound of the gun went off. That dreaded sound kept ringing in his ears over and over again. He had tried so desperately to keep up with them, but Edward's scent had vanished.

The powerful muscles of his wolf form quivered as he sprinted through the woods, his paws pounding on the ground. His pack already knew what happened, they knew the instant it happened, the mind link was useful…sometimes… The Cullens, they had to know, needed to know. A quick sniff of the air told him, that they were outside, the sound of a loud crack thundering in the air said him it was baseball time.

He sped up and leapt into the air, his jaws snapping around the ball, landing on the ground with a thud. His head snapped up, instantly meeting the eyes of the eldest Cullen, the doctor. His body shuddered as he shifted back and he quickly pulled on a pair of pants, spitting the smashed baseball out of his mouth. Again, he looked to Carlisle, his face hard, emotionless as the vampire's became instantly worried.

Carlisle took a step forward; the sound of the door to their house opening was lost to his ears. A hint of panic was forming on the vampire's face. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" he asked his voice soft. "Where's Edward?" The silence that filled the area was deafening.

A gasp, then a scream broke the silence. Jacob's eyes darted to the girl, the dark haired one. Alice if he was remembering correctly. Her eyes were wide and seemed distant for a moment then, the color came rushing back. "C-Carlisle, Edward he…" her voice stopped short as all eyes turned to Jacob again.

He clenched his fists, his body shaking. "A vampire…someone…kidnapped him, shot a wolf to distract me and the pack. Then he…he shot him and they vanished. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I ran after them but the scent…it vanished." Jacob froze, a snarl passing over his lips. A third scent he could remember a very familiar one. "Damn her to hell!"

"Who Jacob?" Carlisle asked moving closer towards Jacob, the figure of Aro standing behind him. All eyes were on Jacob, all wondering and watching. "Who was it who you know took him? Do you know? Anything, anything at all…What is her name?"

A single name passed over Jacob's lips. "Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I wrote this while I probably should have been doing other homework. Because of that you all get a double update today and no update tomorrow! ^^ Hope you like the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

A rumbling growl started in his stomach, echoing in the dark and damp room. A cold breeze blew through the room, chilling the room even more than it already was. It was a dismal place, a prison, a cell, a room with no hope or light. While in that room, the one confined there was not allowed to talk with anyone who neither entered the room, nor was the one confined there allowed to exit at any time. The person in there was allowed to be treated however the captors wanted to treat them. These were the things that Edward had learned the hard way over the past couple of days.

Pain was a constant. He wasn't fed at all and his stomach felt like it was turning inside out. He was always cold and could never get warm, but worst of all Edward feared for the baby. If he wasn't getting enough food himself…then the baby wasn't getting enough at all. And his stomach always seemed to hurt a constant pain. But…the pure betrayal that raged in his heart was the worst. How could Bella have done this to him? Did she really hate him that much? Did she hate him enough that she would kill him?

The sound of the door creaking open reached Edward's ears and he glanced up fearing who it might be. It was…not who he expected. Laurent stood in the doorway, his dark skin seeming darker in the room. The vampire stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Generally, I am not one to help someone with your…tendencies," he said, his voice quiet so that no one would be able to hear. "And by tendencies I do not mean with whom the child that grows inside you is from. No…It does not matter to me that you're gay. I just generally don't help those who feed from animal blood." A frown formed on his lips. "But what those two are doing is not right." Laurent knelt down beside him and from his pocket he drew out a packet of blood. "Drink. You need a bit of strength if you are to survive."

Edward stared at him for a moment before snatching the bag and draining the liquid that was inside. Just that little bit of blood seemed to warm his entire body up, made him feel stronger and not so weak. But Edward turned his gaze to Laurent. "Why are you helping me?" he asked in a very soft voice. It hurt his throat to speak aloud from not having to do so in many days.

"James has gone too far. This little stunt of his…well it could easily cause a war between our kinds. And that girl, Bella is it?" He paused and tilted his head. "Yes, that's her name. She wants you to pay and in her mind the best way to do just that is to destroy the baby and torture you at the same time. She is not to be trusted. And I do not trust her." He stood up and glanced down at Edward. "Victoria, the red head remember her? She has gone to tell your family where to find you. To get help for you and to save your life, but I do not know how successful she will be in the current situation. I pray that she is successful. I will be back again tomorrow night. Till then, you best rest." With those words Laurent vanished from the room.

Edward watched him leave, and a part of him wished he hadn't left. It was the first person other than his two captors who he had seen in days and he wanted the company, just a sense that someone was there who didn't want him dead. But he was alone again in the dark room. He was completely alone with no one but his thoughts. It wasn't enough; surely he would go insane if he was left in there alone for much longer. Slowly, he closed his eyes wishing for once that sleep would take him; for once he wished that he could curl up and dream.

Never before had he felt something like this…a desire to escape and fight and live so bad that it was almost overwhelming. He kept his eyes shut, curling up into a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. There was no way that he would let someone take his baby from him. There was no way that he would allow himself to die or lose hope. He would stay alive, his baby would stay alive, and he would soon be home with Jacob.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **And here you go! Part two of the update ^^ I hope you like this chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

For probably the tenth time that day he was pacing again. Nothing was being done, nothing was moving fast enough for him. Why the hell were they sitting around doing nothing while that bitch and the bastard who took _his_ Edward were off doing god knows what to him and the baby? How on earth could they just allow this to go on? Why wasn't anyone doing anything?!

"Jacob, sit down." The sound of Carlisle's voice stopped him in his tracks. His gaze turned to the blonde vampire who looked rather calm sitting there beside Aro. That vampire, Aro, he hadn't left since the moment he had arrived and Jacob wasn't sure whether he should be thankful that someone with such power/influence was helping, or frightened that someone with such power/influence knew about him and Edward.

Jacob rolled his eyes and started to pace again. "Don't tell me to sit down Carlisle. I can barely think straight let alone sit still. I don't want to just keep waiting here for something to happen! I should be out there right now searching for him!" He didn't mean to yell, but he was getting so frustrated with all of them. So Alice had ONE vision, so what? She herself had said that her visions didn't always come true did she not? So what if this one wasn't true and they were just wasting their goddamn time there waiting for something that wasn't even going to happen?!

"You need to calm down Jacob. Have a little faith in Alice. Just be patient for a little while longer." Again, he wondered how on earth Carlisle could be so calm. Jacob glanced into his eyes and immediately saw the answer. In Carlisle's eyes panic, anger, and fear danced and flicked like fire. He glanced down and, to his surprise, saw that Aro was lightly rubbing the back of Carlisle's clenched hand. So…perhaps he wasn't the only one who was freaking out.

The door suddenly burst open and Alice darted in, her dark hair flying about her face. "Carlisle, it's…she's…she's here!" There was a combination of panic, excitement, and hope in her eyes as she stood in front of them. "The vision. It happened. Come see come see." With that, the female vampire bounced out of the room.

"See Jacob? I told you if you waited that it would come true." Jacob ignored Carlisle's voice and words as he rushed outside. But as soon as he was outside the door, he froze. That smell it was so much like the smell of the one who had stolen his Edward from him. Why did it smell like that bastard? Why?!

His eyes landed on the form of a red headed vampire with a white fur coat on. She looked…Jacob couldn't think of any words to describe her. It was odd…she didn't look evil, but there was something about her that told him that she dealt with something or someone that was evil regularly. "Who are you?" he growled, his muscles tensed. If this was a hoax…that woman would die.

"My name is Victoria. And I can lead you to Edward Cullen." No one moved no one took a breath. Everyone's eyes were locked on the form of Victoria. And everyone just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"If you're lying," Jacob growled, taking a step towards her, his fist clenched. "If you're lying or if he is already…" He couldn't finish the thought. "I swear to god I will rip your throat right out of your pretty little neck. Understood?"

For a moment, she didn't reply then, slowly, Victoria nodded. "We must be quick…or it will be too late," she said and turned away. "Follow me if you can keep up." She vanished from sight.

But in that next instant, Jacob, the Cullens, Aro, and the wolf pack were all following her, Jacob and the other wolves in their lupine forms. _Hold on Edward…We're coming…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are loved!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Okay I've had a rough week. A kid in my class died on Thursday so...yeah. But I no longer have exams (or school really) so I got to type and write a lot for this story. And um...I'm sorry this is so short! There's a reason! I think...It builds suspense? Maybe...?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. His stomach hurt like hell for no reason and he felt so like he was burning up. The only reason he wasn't breaking down completely was because of Laurent. The dark haired vampire hadn't left his side for a moment. He held Edward's hand, and placed a coo cloth on his forehead. It didn't matter anymore it appeared to Edward if James and…and that traitor saw that Laurent was helping him; Laurent no longer seemed to care if they found out. But something…something was very wrong. And the pain in his stomach was only getting worse.

He needed Jacob and prayed that he would come. Edward just hoped that he would come in ime.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**

**P.S. Please don't be angry for this chapter, the others are longer I promise.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** See??? I promised it would be longer and it is! ^-^ This chapter is much much longer and *gasp* what will happen next?! Keep reading to find out ^-^

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

It should _not_ have taken a god damned week to get from point A to point B and the longer they were traveling the angrier Jacob was becoming. There was no logical reason for why it was taking so damned long and a sinking feeling was forming in the pit of Jacob's stomach, something was wrong with Edward. Something was very wrong.

"We're almost there!" The sound of Victoria's voice made Jacob want to rip her throat out of her neck and rip her limbs from her pale body. She had said that exact sentence probably twenty ties and they were no closer to Edward. Jacob could easily tell.

A wind blew across his nose and his rage grew. A roar was ripped from his throat as he charged forward. He no longer needed Victoria; he knew _exactly_ where Edward was. The scent of his blood was clinging to the wind. He growled, the powerful muscles of his legs quivering under the effort of running.

In the distance he saw a house and he bolted inside. The place reeked of blood and rotting flesh so bad it made Jacob's senses spin. He could hear the sounds of something crying, a horrible evil laugh and the sounds of the others as they ran into the room. Jacob followed Edward's scent down not the basement and yanked open the door. The sight he saw horrified him. Standing above Edward, holding a knife in her hand was Bella. Blood was pooling on Edward's stomach, his eyes staring at Jacob with fear. In the corner was another vampire whom he didn't recognized, bound and gagged.

He didn't get a chance to act before he heard a cold and cruel laugh. "Watch Jacob Black as your lover's life slips away taking that of your child's as well. Do you see? You lost you can't be us both. Your best friend and me? You won't win." He whirled around to face a blond vampire, hair in a pony tail. "Catch me if you can mutt." With that the vampire vanished.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw, to his shock, Alice attack Bella with a cry of rage. Carlisle and Aro were bending down beside Edward, intent on saving him. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were tending to the other vampire. They were taken care of and Jacob ran off after the monster that caused all of this. James.

His scent wasn't hard for him to follow in the least; it was rather easy in fact. And when he found him, James was standing out in front of the house. Jacob didn't have a chance to react before the vampire had thrown him against the wall, his claws cutting into his neck. His hands felt like ice on his skin. With as much effort as he could muster, Jacob kicked him off and shifted.

He launched himself at James and sank his jaws around his neck. The vampire yelled, but Jacob didn't let go. His claws ripped and tore at James's skin, severing his limbs, skinning him alive. Still the vampire screamed and still Jacob did not let go. This…this thing deserved to suffer. He deserved to die. But it wasn't until he felt someone pulling him off of James did he shift back.

"Let me go! I'm not finished with him! He deserves it!" Jacob roared, very well aware that he was naked and covered in blood. He knew Emmett's scent, knew Jasper's as well, but the man holding him was neither of them.

"Jacob stop," said the calm voice of Aro. "Stop he won't die unless we finish him properly." Jacob struggled in his grasp, but watched as another body was thrown into the blood bath he had caused. He knew who it was and didn't care. Bella could rot in hell for all he cared. His eyes watched as a fire was lit watched the bodies catch fire.

And suddenly his world came crashing back to reality. "Edward where is he?" He asked frantically, turning around to face the vampire holding him.

"Inside with Carlisle. He's fine and so are the babies," Aro said and led him inside. Jacob followed him quietly, shocked more than anything else. Babies…? Twins…? God…

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Guess what? This is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

His mind was foggy, and he wasn't aware of what was happening. Edward was aware that Bella had stabbed him, and felt the pain and fear that came from the attack. The smell of smoke reached his nose, but nothing else. He could feel himself being moved, but…then everything was black.

_One Week Later_

Voices…someone talking and was that…crying? A baby? Jacob! Edward's eyes shot open as he sat up. Instantly he regretted that decision and groaned lying back down. His body hurt so bad, his head was pounding. God, he felt like he had been hit by a bus a very _big_ bus.

"Edward." Again, he opened his eyes and looked into the dark ones of Jacob. A small smile was on the werewolf's lips as he kissed his forehead. "I thought I lost you…" he whispered, stroking Edward's hair.

He leaned into the touch, his fingers touching Jacob's cheek. "I was so scared I would never get to see you again. I…" Edward's voice faded away as a thought occurred to him. "Jacob…what happened? I can't remember and…the baby is the baby okay?"

Jacob sat down on the edge of his bed, and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. "They're fine Edward, downstairs with their most favorite Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"They're…?" Edward asked softly, his mind grasping the information and trying to hold onto it the best he could. "How…"

"Twins, identical," he said softly and kissed Edward's cheek. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and downstairs. I'm sure the boys would love to meet their mommy." The werewolf grinned at him and lifted him up, carrying Edward into the shower.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **The last chapter! A sub-plot emerges and the end has come! Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

It wasn't as if Carlisle wasn't waiting with baited breath or anything. He just needed to know that Edward was okay. He knew Edward would be safe with Jacob, but the wolf wasn't letting anyone but his grandsons into that room. No one had seen Edward since the incident. But right then his heart was racing, his fingers intertwined with Aro's standing off in the woods.

"But why do you have to go so soon?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as pathetic as he thought it did. The past couple of months with Aro staying with them made him become use to the presence of the older vampire and Carlisle enjoyed it. But something was different and Carlisle knew that there was an alternative reason to why he didn't want Aro to leave. He just knew…

Aro shook his head. "I can't stay here Carlisle, I'm not like you. I can't feed off of animals and be satisfied. It would take too much effort to change…even if I was changing for you." The words stabbed at Carlisle's heart, he had been foolish to hope that Aro would stay, that he would change. Aro tilted up Carlisle's face looking into his eyes. His thumb lightly brushed away a tear that slid down Carlisle's cheek. "Don't cry young Carlisle. You know we will meet again. I can't seem to go long without having to see you…" The words were soft. "My heart couldn't take it…if I never saw you again," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to Carlisle's. But before Carlisle could react, could reply, Aro was gone.

Edward held onto Jacob's arm as he was led down the stairs. The sound of a door opening reached his ears, but he was ore focused on getting down the stairs in one piece than who was coming inside. He could just feel everyone's eyes on him. He probably still looked a complete wreck. But everything melted away as he glanced to Alice and Jasper. All the fear, pain, anxiety was gone as his eyes landed on the two tiny bodies in their arms.

In their arms were two baby boys, both had dark hair, with amber colored eyes. They were so small….The one in Alice's arms was wrapped in a light purple blanket, and, much to Edward's pleasant surprise had tiny little wolf ears peaking out of his dark hair. The baby in Jasper's arms was wrapped in a light blue blanket and, Edward thought, would one day have teeny tiny fangs.

Slowly, Jacob led him over to the couch and sat him down before Alice and Jasper handed him the two babies. They blinked up at him for a moment before snuggling into him. Edward cradled them close and protectively. His children. His lover. His family…Nothing could go wrong now.

~The End~

_Or is it….?_

* * *

**Reviews are loved! I really hope you all enjoyed this story and stay tuned for the sequel "**Truth of Lies**"**

**Bye!**

**~Desertwolf4  
**


End file.
